


Happy Birthday

by Psistriker



Series: Kitty Kat and Renner [4]
Category: American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psistriker/pseuds/Psistriker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy’s work takes him away for a lot of important events.  But sometimes he can surprise you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy Birthday  
> Words: 2,306  
> Featuring: Jeremy Renner/Guess Who ;)  
> Rated: Oh so very M for some birthday sex, and a bit of bondage  
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own JFR. I don’t own Bentley or Hemi either, but I’m sure they are adorable. :)  
> Author’s note: This was originally posted to my tumblr on 2/10/13, the day before my birthday. Wasn't it nice of me to give everybody else the present? ;) It wasn't beta'd so any mistakes are mine.

"I'm sorry, baby, but it looks like I'm going to have to miss your birthday," he sighed.

I could hear the exhaustion in his voice over the phone and it upset me more than anything. "It's okay, Jeremy," I said. "It's just another day anyway."

"It is not just another day," he shot back. "It's the day the most amazing woman in the world was born. It deserves to be celebrated! And I'm a dick for missing it."

"You are not a dick and we can celebrate when you get back," I laughed. "It's not like you scheduled the press tour for you new movie to coincide with my birthday."

"I don't deserve you, Kitty Kat," he said. "One of these days you're going to realize it and dump my ass."

"Guess it's a good thing I'm hopelessly addicted to you and blinded by love," I replied. "Just call me when you get a chance, okay?"

"I will," he promised. "I do love you, you know."

"I know, and I love you too." I hung up the phone and sighed. I'd known this was coming. We'd missed his birthday because he was working and I never really expected mine to be any different. But knowing it was coming didn't make the disappointment easier to deal with.

Bentley and Hemi, his two French bulldogs, came trotting over. Sensing I was upset, they started pushing against my legs, demanding my attention.

"We'll just have our own party, right boys?" I started scratching them both between the ears. "I can do this, I'm a big girl. It's not the first time he's missed something due to work and it won't be the last. I can deal. A little Jeremy's better than no Jeremy at all. Right?"

Both dogs looked at me and barked, seemingly in agreement.

"Yeah, you two just want his share of the cake," I laughed. I gave them both a quick belly rub before we headed off to bed.

 

I woke up a few days later to the sound of my voice mail alert. He was a few hours ahead of me, so he'd called in the night and so he could be the first person to sing me happy birthday.

When I got to work, my desk had been decked out with balloons and streamers. A rather large bouquet of flowers was sitting in front of my computer screen, practically blocking it. I dug out the card and sighed.

*Happy Birthday! Don't be mad, I put your coworkers up to it. :) Love, Jeremy.*

He knew I hated being the center of attention, but he'd turned my workspace into a party store reject anyway. I couldn't be mad at him though. I knew he was just trying to make my day special the only way he could. He was such a big kid at heart and I loved him for it.

After work, I went out for dinner and drinks with some friends. Then I went home, let the dogs out, fed them, and started going through the mail.

There were the usual bills, a few cards, and a large box with no return address. Curious, I sliced the tape with a pair of scissors and opened it up.

Taped across the opening was a note. *Do not open anymore until I call - Jeremy*

Rolling my eyes, I ripped away the paper only to find another note. *I mean it, Kitty Kat! Don't open the rest of this box - Jeremy*

I started to tear it off anyway when my text message alert when off. I got my phone out of my purse and laughed.

*I'm not kidding, woman! DO NOT TOUCH THE FUCKING BOX!!!!!!!!!!!*

The little bastard knows me far too well. *Fine, but you better call me soon, you jerk. ;)*

*Before you go to bed, I promise. Luv u*

*Luv u 2, asshole*

I shook my head, still laughing to myself. Fine, if that was the way he wanted to do it, I'd play along. But if he didn't call soon, I was opening it.

I spent the rest of the night trying to distract myself. I tried writing, but I couldn't concentrate. I fooled around on the internet, but I kept finding video of his latest interviews and that just made me miss him even more. I talked to both of our moms, but they just wanted to know if I'd heard from him. I watched TV with the dogs, but they fell asleep on the couch while I flipped channels.

I gave up and left them on the couch, deciding to go to bed early. I took the box with me, not really sure if I wanted to go ahead and open it or not. I changed into a pair of pajama pants and one of his T-shirts. I washed my face, removed my contacts, brushed my teeth, and finally decided to open the damn box.

I closed the bedroom door before sitting cross-legged on the bed with the box in front of me. Just as I reached for it, my phone rang.

"You better not be about to open the box, Kitty Kat," he said.

"And you think I'm a tease," I replied. "Do you like torturing me or something?"

"We can discuss my sexual fantasies later, momma," he laughed. "I'm sorry I called you so late, I just couldn't get away."

I leaned back against the headboard, closing my eyes. I liked to concentrate on his voice, pretend he was there with me. "They're not going to come looking for you, are they?"

"Don't worry about it, I've got it covered," he answered. "Put me on speaker so I can walk you through opening your presents."

"I have opened presents before, you know."

He blew a raspberry at me over the phone. "I want you to do it one at a time and in a specific order, okay? Just put me on speaker and start with the red one. Please?"

I did as he asked, putting the phone down on my nightstand. I finally pulled away the last note and dug out the first present. He'd wrapped each one in a different color paper and he would tell me the color he wanted me to open.

I don't know how he found the time to buy them. The presents weren't expensive, but they were personal, which made them even better. There was a gift card to the restaurant we went to on our first date, a beautiful leather journal, a new pen, and a heart shaped charm for my favorite bracelet.

When I got to the bottom of the box, I stopped. There was another piece of paper taped to it with a note. "Open the bedroom door?" I read, confused.

"Go to the door, Kitty Kat," he instructed.

I put everything back in the box and put it on the floor before opening the door.

He stood on the other side, wearing that damn grey thermal, jeans, and a grey leather jacket. It was the same one he'd worn when he'd done the press junket in LA, the one I'd told him looked so amazing on him.

"Surprise."

"How. . .?" I didn't even give him a chance to answer, I just kissed him.

He dropped his phone, wrapping his arms around me. "I couldn't do it, I couldn't let you spend your birthday alone," he said in between kisses. "But I wasn't sure I could pull it off, that's why I wanted you to wait. I was downstairs when I called."

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. I decided to just kiss him again while I pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

Our lips and hands where everywhere as we headed to the bed, shedding our clothes along the way.

I moved to undo his belt and was surprised to find he was wearing a red ribbon instead. "Is this something new you're trying?" I asked.

"You said all you wanted for your birthday was to come home and find me wearing nothing but a big red bow," he explained, grinning. "This was the best I could do under the circumstances."

I untied the ribbon and draped it around his neck. "Next time you think you don't deserve me, I want you to remember this," I said, kissing him passionately.

We made it down to our underwear as he backed me up against the bed. "Care to unwrap your last present?" he teased, nuzzling my neck.

I could feel him pressing up against me, growing harder by the second. I needed to touch him, so I slid my hand inside his boxers and palmed him, running my fingers along his shaft.

He groaned into my neck as I massaged him. He pushed me back on the bed, grinding into me. "Pussy Kat, please," he begged.

I pulled my hand free and pulled him down on top of me. I moved his hands to my breasts, holding them in place as I kissed him. I loved how big his hands were. They fit around my breasts perfectly and he knew how to use them. He kneaded my breasts with his fingers, running his thumbs across my nipples until they were hard and pink.

He stopped just long enough to remove our underwear and grab a condom out of the nightstand. I took the foil packet from him, ripping it open and rolling it into place.

He shuddered under my touch, his eyelids growing heavy with desire. "Tell me what you want, Pussy Kat," he said, his voice deep and husky. "I'll do anything you want, give you everything I can, just tell me."

"I want you," I said. "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk, make me forget my own name because all I can say is yours. I want to feel you inside me, I want to scream myself raw as I come, and I want you to come for me."

He kissed me, a dirty laugh forming deep in his throat. "I love the way you think, momma," he replied. "You just lay back and enjoy the ride." 

He kissed his way down my throat, sucking and biting my nipples. He slid his hand between my legs, slowly rubbing his fingers along my swollen pussy. He worked his finger into me and I gasped. He added a second finger and a third, running his thumb along my clit as he did.

I cried out as he crooked his fingers just so, my hips bucking and my back arching. "Jeremy, please!"

He just smirked at me, hitting that perfect spot. "We're gonna top our record, baby," he laughed. "I'm gonna bring you so many times tonight you're gonna lose count."

I wrapped my arms around him, digging my nails into his back. His fingers were knobby and rough and amazing. He worked his magic until I blew, clamping around his hand and screaming his name.

I'd barely had a chance to recover before he was replacing his hand with his cock. "I love you, my beautiful Pussy Kat," he whispered, entering me with one quick movement.

It was glorious. That quick moment of pain as he stretched me, followed by a feeling of completeness. There are no words to describe how perfectly he filled me, how amazing it felt when he moved inside me. I never doubted his love for me because he showed me every time our bodies came together.

He took his time, drawing out our love making as long as possible. When I grabbed him and tried to speed him up, he pulled my hands above my head and held them in place. I pretended to struggle and he laughed, sending shivers down my spine. Suddenly he realized the ribbon was still around his neck and he grabbed it. He tied it around my wrists and then tied me to the headboard.

"I thought you were the present," I gasped.

"We did miss my birthday," he pointed out, kissing me.

I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him in deeper. He kissed and nipped at my neck and breasts, grunting and groaning the whole time. I moaned and squirmed, arching my back and rolling my hips to meet him.

Finally he sped up, taking me harder and harder with each thrust. I cried out his name, knowing how it turned him on. His rhythm faltered for a second, but he recovered quickly and he more than made up for it.

I could feel it building again, that delicious warmth building between my legs and in my belly. I started to close my eyes and lean my head back but he bit my neck and stopped me.

"Look at me," he said.

I forced my eyes open and met his gaze. It wasn't easy, but the desire in his blue green eyes made it worth it.

He looked deep into my eyes and it was like he was looking into my soul. "I love you," he said.

And then it hit. My body seized around him as the orgasm spread through every nerve. But he didn't let up, hitting me harder as the pleasure kept coming in wave after wave.

Finally he joined me, emptying himself as he groaned out his climax. Then we crashed together, in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

He untied my arms and then wrapped them around his neck. He held on to me and rolled on to his back, pulling me on top of him. "Did you get your wish?" he asked.

I kissed him gently. "And then some," I sighed contentedly.

He held me close, kissing the top of my head. "Happy birthday, Kitty Kat."

I snuggled against him as I started to fall asleep. This had definitely turned out to be the best birthday ever.


End file.
